Kesedihan dalam Hujan
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Ditengah derasnya hujan ini, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu kembali memenuhi pikiranku. Kenangan mengenai dirimu dan ikatan kita. Fic pertama dan percobaan. Please review.


_**Ini cerita pertama**__** dan juga cerita percobaan, jadi jika ada kesalahan dan membosankan… tolong tulis di review dan aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya di cerita berikutnya.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't my own. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**KESEDIHAN DALAM HUJAN**

Hujan...

Menurut orang sangat menyebalkan dan membencinya.

Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya.

Karena hujan adalah bukti ikatanku dengannya.

Ikatan yang sangat berharga bagiku dan akan selalu kujaga selamanya.

Walau dia telah pergi meninggalkanku di tengah hujan lembah akhir.

Walau dia telah melukaiku berkali-kali.

Walau dia mengatakan telah memutuskan ikatan kami.

Aku akan selalu mengejarnya...

Karena aku adalah bayangannya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Duduk seperti ini di kusen jendela memandang rintik hujan di luar membuatku teringat kembali pertarungan itu...

Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengkhianati kami... mengkhianatiku? Semua orang tahu, tanpa kau harus berkhianat, kau bisa menjangkau tujuanmu. Karena kau sempurna. Karena kau tidak sepertiku yang orang gagal. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan dengan kesempurnaanmu itu. Tapi, kenapa?

Mataku terpejam erat tatkala teringat saat itu. Lubang di hatiku kembali terbuka. Kilas balik akan pertarungan itu kembali menghantuiku.

_Di lembah __akhir dimana kami bertarung, dia mendorongku jatuh ke dasar air pengkhianatan. Aku berusaha berenang dan kepalaku menyembul ke permukaan air. Berusaha untuk menghirup udara sebanyaknya._

_Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan tertantang. Punggung tanganku menghapus air di sisi bibirku. _

"_Kau melakukannya dengan __serius... sialan..." kataku. Dia hanya menatapku hampa, tanpa perubahan ekspresi apapun._

"_Ya... aku serius." Suaranya datar. "Aku melakukannya dengan niat membunuhmu."_

_Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya itu. Perlahan, duri memenuhi hatiku._

"_Apa bagimu... aku sudah bukan teman atau apa-apa lagi...!?" gumamku terluka. Aku mengadah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan sakit. "SEMUA YANG SUDAH KITA LAKUKAN DI KELOMPOK TUJUH... SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA ARTINYA!?"_

_Dia memejamkan matanya, terdiam. Aku bisa melihat sekilas keragu-raguannya, tapi... dia kembali memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi itu lagi. _

"_....tidak...." Wajahnya terlihat seperti dia telah mendapat kepastian akan sesuatu. "Bukan tidak ada artinya... bagiku kau sudah menjadi..." Dia membuka matanya dan aku melihat Sharingan menghadapiku. "...teman terdekatku."_

Ya... dua kata itu telah menggugah hatiku saat itu. Dia telah menganggapku teman terdekatnya. Dalam hati aku merasa kebahagiaan menyelimuti. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Tidak, setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dengan itu aku punya nilai untuk dibunuh... hanya demi mendapatkan Mangekyou yang sama seperti kakaknya.

Aku juga teringat di kala itu... pertarungan yang dimulai dengan Rasengan dan Chidori yang beradu, dan diakhiri dengan hal itu juga.

_Dia__ telah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah teman terdekatnya, dia mengatakannya secara langsung padaku. Karena itu, dengan Rasengan ini... aku ingin memastikannya. _

_Rasenganku dan Chidori miliknya saling beradu di bawah air terjun lembah akhir dan meledak, membuat kami berdua terpelanting ke belakang dan tenggelam ke dasar air, sebelum tubuh kami mengambang kembali ke permukaan._

'Sudah... tidak salah lagi...'

_Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terluka._

'Apa kau benar-benar...'

'Benar-benar...'

_Dengan perasaan terluka aku bangkit, berdiri di atas air yang mengombak karena ledakan tadi. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir di pipiku._

'Benar-benar akan membunuhku begitu saja...?'

_Aku tahu, dalam kepalanya... dia benar-benar memikirkan langkah untuk membunuhku. _

_Benar-benar... serius..._

Hujan di luar perlahan menjadi semakin deras seiring kilas balik mengenai pertarungan itu memenuhi kepalaku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kusen jendela, mataku kembali terbuka dan memandang hujan di luar.

Kilas balik itu kembali melintas di pikiranku.

Kilas balik dimana kami pertama bertemu.

Saat itu dia duduk sendiri di sana. Menatap danau di hadapannya... dengan tatapan sedih dan sakit hati. Aku sangat mengenal tatapan itu. Dan saat itu, aku berpikir dia sama denganku. Dan aku cepat-cepat ingin mengenalnya.

Tapi... dia tidak menyapaku. Dia mampu melakukan apa saja. Dia juga terkenal di antara lainnya. Dan di saat itu juga... aku langsung berpikir aku dan dia sangatlah berbeda.

Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah akan selalu mengejarnya dan akan melampauinya.

Dia selalu menjadi panutanku.

Seiring aku mengenang saat-saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa hujan di luar telah berakhir. Matahari kembali bersinar, mewarnai hari-hari manusia di bumi. Suara pintu diketuk membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemenku dengan langkah gontai.

Ketika pintu terbuka, aku melihat Sakura dan Sai berdiri di sana. Mereka menatapku khawatir ketika melihat wajahku yang muram dan kusam, seakan... aku habis menangis...

Sejak kecil, aku bersumpah tidak akan menangis lagi dan aku benar-benar tidak pernah menangis. Karena itu aku heran... kenapa dia bisa membuatku menangis? Kenapa?

Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan berkata bahwa aku baru bangun tidur. Awalnya, mereka menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan, tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum padaku.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanyaku bingung. Topeng tak terlihat kembali terpasang di wajahku.

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura terlihat tidak yakin. Dan Sai membuka mulutnya.

"Kami disuruh memberitahumu bahwa Sasuke terlacak di sekitar perbatasan Yuki no kuni."

Aku terdiam. Otakku berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sai. Aku mengerjap dan masih terkejut.

"Dan kita diberi misi ke sana untuk-" Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku memegang tangan kedua teman timku dan menyeret mereka menuju kantor Hokage.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama sebulan ini, aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu yang kugunakan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanku, tapi senyum tulus dari lubuk hatiku.

Dan aku yakin, aku akan mendapatkanmu kali ini. Jadi, tunggu saja.

Sasuke...

**OWARI**

**A/N** : Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menulis author's note karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis, tapi... kupikir akan tidak sopan jika aku hanya menulis ceritaku saja.

Seperti yang kusebutkan sebelum cerita, ini adalah cerita pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu apa cerita ini bagus atau tidak, jadi kuserahkan penilaian pada para reader.

Dan terakhir... tolong review cerita ini. Aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kalian melakukannya. Itu kalau kalian tidak keberatan.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
